


The Forest

by draken14142



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression/Sportstale Sans is also an OTP here, Gen, He needs some professional help, Horrortae bros are low key protective af, Horrortale bros only know about Sportstale Sans, I'm Bad At Tagging, Landlady from SSLL is mentioned yeah?, Lets sit and absorb the feels, My First AO3 Post, No one else knows he's there, Other, Pardon me because Im a hoe for sad stuff, Sans is fluent in ASL, SportsTale (made by draken14142.. AKA Me), SportsTale Sans is seriously depressed., Sportstale Sans is selectively mute, Sportstale is nothing but genocide now, Takes place in Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady, because I'll just make it worse for him, because i cant, but we all know he aint gonna get any, someone give him a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draken14142/pseuds/draken14142
Summary: He'd always been there since he was thrown up in the forest about eight or so months ago.. Not that anyone ever really knew besides the two... horrifying copies of him and his brother. But that's okay...But who cared anyways? Obviously not this skeleton that is...Or alternitavly summed up as:Even bigger secrets could be kept from the other versions of Sans and Papyrus if the Horrortale Bros had anything to say about it. Even they had secrets they didn't mind keeping if it meant to keep an already breaking Sans from completely shattering. Even these two 'horrifying' monsters could have a heart to give a breaking monster a break.





	1. Just the basics of Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



> Whelp... Finally gaged up the courage to post this here! Have any more questions on sports tale? hit me up in the comments I guess? Please be gentle with me tho, I might not respond very fast? ;;

Before you read this story, there are things you must know about this Sans that it revolves around, along with where he came from and how he ended up here in the spot he is in now.

First thing is that you should NOT expect anything you would expect from the others Sans you have probably ever met or read about.

Second thing is that you should know that this Sans comes from a very active universe aptly named SportsTale.

 

And if you could not guess from the name of his universe then.. Well allow me to explain further. In this Sans’ universe, Sports were everything to everyone. Including to this Sans in particular. Infact, if you were compare him to any other Sans, the only other Sans that he would somewhat measure up to in energy would be none other than the UnderSwap Sans we all know and love. 

 

Now hold on, I see that must have thrown you for a loop yes? A non Lazy Sans of choice? Well, for a monster like this Sans, Laziness is the hardest thing for him to try to do. Why is that you ask?

 

Well, it all goes down to his passion- Also known as the sport he used to be able to play… And that sport was none other than Soccer. Let it be known that this Sans was practically legendary for his speed in the court, along with his swift kicking ability to easily net the ball.

 

You see, this Sans loved Soccer almost as much as he loved his younger brother Papyrus. However even good things come to end when this Sans ended up with a permanent limp and a not so fully functioning eyelight. It left him unable to continue his passion.

 

You must also know that this Sans did not live with Paps in his universe since Pap was more responsible than most other Paps.Another fact is that this Sans actually is allergic to ketchup believe it or not.. Not that this Sans cared since he kinda hates tomatoes that is.

This Sans is also selectively mute, meaning he won't talk to anyone... the only ones who ever hear him talk would be his younger brother and Sans' biggest fan. And last but not least, Sans’ magic is very unstable which leads to him unable to use it without risk of harming himself- or someone else… IT could also lead to him dusting because of how unstable it is.

This is pretty much all you need to know.. For now that is!


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh, we get a peak at the life of one Sportstale Sans? not much really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I did not intend to take this long.. stg.. sorry ;; AND PLEASE NOTE THIS IS UNBETAED? and sorry if the writing style is a bit awkward this chapter. I'm still getting back into writing? *cries*

It was quite out as the moon bathed the forest in its silvery light yet again, not a single creature was stirring, or at least that’s what one would say if this was just some fucking happy go lucky fairy tale… is it not? 

A soft snort leaves a figure who sat inside of a rather small cave that the moonlight was pouring through and into. The figure was hunched up, gloved hands scraping at a large hole in its head that took up nearly half of its head, it however is not hard to tell that this was monster, and a rare skeleton monster to boot. The monster wore a rather pale blue jacket with thick black stripes, each sleeve having one thick stripe running down the top of it, each stripe disturbed by a large oval patch around the shoulders of the sleeves. Another thick stripe of black ran down on the right side of the jacket, also being bisected by another large oval patch with a number and a strange skeletal head displayed on the patch. A dull thud echoes from behind the skeleton, but the skeleton makes no movement to acknowledge the thud, and soon the thud was easily forgotten by the skeleton who went back to his thoughts.

 

Humans were very disgusting creatures, the most disgusting creatures he had ever seen that is, and boy did it take a lot to get to the top his list.

Two glowing eyelights look around, a firm frown on the owner’s face before he begins to not so gently scratch at his head, ignoring little bits of dust that fall off from the already massive opening in his skull from what had used to just be a large series of cracks.

The monster sighs a bit and thought, ‘Where did it ever go wrong?’ , as he had often asked himself this many times now that he thought about it. The more that he thought about it, the more he frowned as his thoughts kept rounding up to that same damned human… Well that is if you could call anything with that high amount of LOVE a human. 

The thoughts of this particular human kept swarming around his mind like the dust that had flown through the winds every time that damnable thing came down to the Underground every single run.

As the lone monster thought of this, he began to absentmindedly scratch and pull at the chipped edges of his face. The monster didn’t think anything of it as he dug at the wound. This sadly was a nasty habit he seemed to have picked up from another skeleton he had met on his first month or so of being in this timeline.

The skeleton snorts softly as he thinks of his doppelganger with the blood stained shirt and, quite frankly in his opinion, a rather creepy grin. As he thought more of the most-likely-a-serial-killer doppelganger of his, the less he frowned. 

He remembered when he accidently ran into that doppelganger, this made him shake his head as silent laughter left his lips. He could remember the off guard, slack jawed look from the doppelganger that he literally fell on from above said other skeleton.

The skeleton shakes his head and snorts softly before he thinks of the other Papyrus that was the brother of his horrifying doppelganger… This horrifying Papyrus was much, muuucchhh taller than his own, by at least maybe a good foot and a half or even more..

A soft whisper of “Papyrus…” Leaves the skeleton’s mouth before a wordless sigh leaves his lips, Asgore Above… how long had it been since he saw his brother? He couldn’t remember due to how fuzzy his memory seemed to be due to the last timeline.

A breathless chuckle escapes his lips as he thinks of the last run he had gone through.. He’d finally snapped and actually fought back for once.. Hell, he had even spoken up to the dust coated demon who had shockingly left his younger brother alone that round.

As he thought of this, the skeleton couldn’t help but wish the human had just killed his brother at the start so he wouldn’t have had to see his brother’s shocked face when he had finally decided to do his job for once as a sentry and a guard member..

He really was a useless failure at times wasn’t he?

“Sans…?” a soft voice speaks up behind him, familiar and soft was the voice, however the skeleton didn’t say a word as the dull thud is heard again, the sound of bone scraping on stone echos as the monster shifts slightly before his tail twitches behind him. 

“You still have not eaten anything I have brought you….. Do you not like my cooking?” the voice says this softly, a small frown on face. “I’ve made so much spaghetti for you… and yet yet you have not eaten a single bite, or well.. As great as I the Great Papyrus can tell that is.” The voice says this, and the skeleton being talked to sighs softly before he finally did something he hadn’t done to anyone since he was back in his home..

“Its.. not that I don’t like spaghetti… I’m allergic to tomatoes.. “ He says this, wincing at the sudden silence and instantly regretting having spoken up, well, until the rock he had been sitting on seemed to disappear as he was spirited away from his perch and into the air by a beaming, horrifying Papyrus with large crooked teeth. 

“Oh!!! You’ve finally spoken!!! I the GREAT PAPYRUS, Am so joyed that you trusted me enough to tell me that you are allergic to my sauce!! Why, you could have said this much sooner so I could have corrected my mistake MUCH sooner!” Papyrus says this loudly, smiling at the skeleton in his arms who gave off a small, shaky laugh at the much taller skeleton that looked so much like his brother.

“While we are talking, is there anything at all you’d like to be called, as you could probably guess, it does get a bit confusing with all of the copies of my brother and I running around!!!” Papyrus says this, laughing good naturedly as he finally sets the other skeleton down gently back on the ground, eager to hear the short copy of his older brother tell him what he’d prefer to be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for a nickname for this smol Skelie? ... I really need a beta ppfft.... And I realized this is probably gonna be a few chapters long... probably small drabbles of how he acts with our spooky scary Halloween perfect bros: AKA the Horrortale Brothers.
> 
> Hmm... Any questions?? then drop em down below.
> 
> But seriously, SOS on the nickname for him,...
> 
> How does one even properly work AO3 anyways?


	3. A look into Sportstale's characters so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know a bit more about Sportstale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I still had almost everything down on the characters in this little AU still down! So I thought why not drop it off here for you all to see

A look at the Sportstale Characters (SO FAR!)

Sans: Soccer, has a permanent limp, always has a bandage over left eye, doesn't do much anything anymore, allergic to tomatoes, he doesn't talk no matter what unless he’s around Monster Kid or around Papyrus,  He actually never knocked on the doors because he doesn't speak- he does somewhat come out of his shell later on after there are no more resets- could be the perfect passive aggressive soccer mom if he started speaking to others than just MK and Papyrus. He's in a pretty depressive state, but MK has helped him a lot and made him see hope in the next generation. Sans actually has a rather large tail (However he won't exactly tell anyone why he has it? et alone why it seems like he's the only one with a tail.. then again he doesn't exactly tell anyone anything. Its kind of a thing he does, being selectively mute around everyone but MK and Paps.)

Papyrus: Basketball, makes alfredo instead of things with red sauce, he's actually smarter than what he seems, really observatory, doesn't pressure his brother into anything, might actually be aware of the Resets, doesn't train as heavily with Undyne.

Tori: Plays Tennis and still loves baking, never met Sans, but she has talked to MK before, so she often hears about the young monster's inspiration. She still left Asgore because of the whole ordeal that happened with Chara and Asriel and him declaring the death for all humans that fall into the Underground

Frisk: Cheerleader? Not much for them so far besides that they're actually loud and very talkative, never heard Sans speak, low key hard core ships Sans and Grillby after having seen them interact . Frisk is as per usual Gender Neutral. Frisk however has only done the Genocide route after their first (and last) Pacifist Run, Frisk actually has been doing what Chara had suggested (Which would be trying every single little thing you can do in the genocide routes..)

Chara: cheerleading I suppose? Chara is literally a ghost that has attached themselves to Frisk’s soul, they’ve been manipulating Frisk since the first reset the child did, Chara is pretty whacked in the head when it comes to certain things.

Undyne: Lacrosse (Its the same for all of the royal guard except with Papyrus)She’s still pretty much Undyne, still massively crushing on Alphys, and still pretty determined. Undyne is still a massive anime lover. She’s pretty nice if you get past her aggressive walls that she has up? She still thinks anime is real

Alphys: Bowling, still a nervous wreck and she’s still the royal scientist. She’s still the weeb we all know and love!

Mettaton: Not too much input on him however he is known as the biggest star of the underground and is an amazing pitcher for Baseball. Still pretty full of himself however.

Blooky: A snail racer, still pretty sad and depressed but he’s getting better and actually getting out and making friends, though he still has strong self esteem issues

Asgore:Badminton,   Still misses Tori, regrets everything, actually spends more time out of the castle rather than being inside of it, Asgore actually tends more to his people than moping around and tending to his flowers. 

Asriel: This poor, poor goatchild is still stuck as a flower, Read ‘Flowey’ for better insight?

Flowey: one word. Dodgeball, pretty misunderstood, and he’s still the angry flower we all know. Flower used to control the resets before Frisk fell down to the underground.. Flowey actually just wants someone to stick with him through it all like his best friend Chara had. Flowey hates humans because of what Chara had told them as children. Flowey’s still pretty much soulless so no worries there.  He tends to stick to himself until Frisk falls down again.

Monster Kid: Soccer ( Just like Sans) MK in this universe doesn’t see Undyne as a role model, in fact,  He sees Sans as his role model because Sans was once one of the best Soccer players the Underground had ever seen, MK has declared Sans as his role model many times because of the fact, along with Sans often allowing MK to stick around him to talk or even give the child tips for Soccer. MK is almost always hanging around Sans. MK however unfortunately is also an orphan in this AU. MK often goes to the doors of the Ruins to practice his kicks and often talks to the nice lady behind the door, and whenever he does talk to the Lady, it would almost always about Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably start a side fic for everything on Sportstale (probably following the events that lead up to our dear Sportstale!Sans to end up where he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> SO bear with me please? I'll post the actual chapter after I'm done fixing almost all the plot holes. Im so sorry for just... dropping this bloody teaser on stuff you 'need to know' bout sportstale Sans.... ;;


End file.
